


Cherry

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan’s a light sleeper with a tasty boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbeyjewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It only takes the slightest sound to rouse Khan from a deep slumber. One second he’s under, climbing rocks in the Sahara, and the next he’s staring into the darkness, muscles tense with the rush of waiting. 

He hears the noise that woke him again: a small, wet pop, followed by human suction. There’s a blue glow along his shoulder, and Khan glances over it, ears and nose having already told him exactly what he’ll find. 

With augmented eyes, it takes him no time to adjust. He doesn’t twitch, doesn’t betray himself, just watches, unnoticed, as his pretty boyfriend lavishes a bright red lollipop, pushing it back between plush pink lips to suckle away. Pavel’s eyes flutter shut with his delight, his cheeks bulging with the curve of the treat. The blankets have tumbled to his lap, and the PADD is resting there, highlighting the Slavic lines of his face, the tight mat of curls, the pale arch of his throat and his smooth, bare chest. His eyes reflect the words he’s skimming, while his lips part to release the lollipop, opening wider for his tongue to go with it. He presses the candy down on his lower lip and twirls it in his delicate fingers, his pink tongue washing redder with the dye. 

Khan remains quiet so as to enjoy the unhindered view, made better when Pavel runs the lollipop tantalizingly around his lips, leaving a wet trail of glistening sugar everywhere it goes. 

Khan is seized with the desire to lick it all away, even though he knows that he’s already fucked his pretty boyfriend tonight far beyond the human capacity. Pavel _should_ be sleeping soundly, dead to the world as usual, instead of bleary eyed and hungry but conscious. Perhaps Khan can afford to increase their nightly routine. He knows the limitations of his un-modified lover, and he knows that Pavel’s body is young and trim and fragile, and he holds back all of his _lust_ and _strength_ and _force_. But Pavel’s energy is bright and quick, and Khan’s mildly proud that Pavel’s managed to even sit up with the beating his pert ass took so recently. 

Pavel’s eyes flicker to a diagram on the side—Khan picks up the entire contents of the screen in his peripherals—and he spots Khan, hazel eyes going wide in surprise. The red candy in his mouth prevents him from speech, and when he pops it back it out, it’s without the former grace, now swamped in embarrassment. He whispers down at Khan, “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to vake you.”

Khan contemplates telling Pavel it’s too late to read. There’ll be plenty of time to pour over the Enterprise’s latest mission tomorrow. 

Instead, Khan rolls onto his back and reaches up, his larger fingers covering Pavel’s around the white stick. Khan tugs it away easily, and though Pavel’s glittering lips open, he doesn’t manage a word. 

Khan pops the treat into his own mouth, taking none of the pleasure in the cherry flavouring that Pavel did, only the familiar saliva. His primary concern is shutting Pavel’s distraction down and giving Pavel a reason to chase him, to indulge in more, to be fucked properly, again and _hard_ , until he sleeps straight through to morning, too exhausted to disrupt Khan’s cycle. 

Khan rolls back onto his side, away from his lover, and takes his share of the blankets with him. He readjusts and curls up like nothing’s happen, like there isn’t a bulbous lollipop from who-knows-where sticking out of his mouth. He enjoys Pavel’s whine more than the sugar and smirks to himself when the light flickers off, the PADD lightly clattering atop the side table. 

Then Pavel’s draping over him, holding his shoulder and leaning into him—he can feel the warmth and the saccharine musk of Pavel’s breath—and Pavel’s kittenish tongue laps at the side of his mouth. Khan grunts to indicate he won’t relinquish his hold so easily, and Pavel escalates into his over-achieving-ensign-determined-to-succeed role and fights Khan for a kiss. His weight flattens into Khan, the blanket tangled between them, and he rubs against Khan’s side and traces his hands along Khan’s chest, mapping out what his human eyes can’t see. Khan shoves him back with affection. They wrestle like that until Khan can’t stand it anymore and rolls them over, trapping Pavel against the mattress for a rigorous session of making _love_.

They take turns sharing the lollipop between them, and Khan teaches Pavel anew that everything Pavel has, mind, body, soul, and candy, is _his_.


End file.
